


Экзамен

by Mercury_s_cabbage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Exams, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage
Summary: Рейвен  идёт на пересдачу экзамена по истории к профессору Леншерру, что значит "самоубийство". Чарльз, Хэнк, Ванда и Пьетро пытаются придумать способ спасти её, что значит "помочь незаметно списать". Когда вечером Эрик смотрит в зеркало в его голове крутиться "И что это, чёрт возьми, значит?".
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Pietro Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Экзамен

**Author's Note:**

> "Это самое бесполезное произведение, что мы читали, дайти два"  
> The Times
> 
> "ОМГ спасибо за этот фанфик он чудесен я вспоминаю свой мандраж перед экзаменами и плачу"  
> The Guarduan
> 
> "Черик - это такие маленькие помидоры?"  
> Моя младшая сестра

— Это плохая идея! — категорично прошипела Ванда, состроив страшное лицо. — Он заметит и Рейвен крышка.

— Это единственная выполнимая идея, — перебил Хэнк и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— А как же моя? — возмутился Пьетро.

— Братик, мы не можем просто так сорвать экзамен.

— Почему?

— Потому что Рейвен все равно придется сдавать, но в другой день, — терпеливо объяснил Чарльз, заметив, что Ванда готова прибить настырного брата.

— Так к другой дате мы придумаем нормальный план! Нам просто нужно время.

— Пьетро, помолчи, пожалуйста, — вздохнул Хэнк.

К столику подошла официантка.

— Нам ничего не нужно, спасибо, — улыбнулся ей Чарльз и снова влез в спор.

— Кому-нибудь вообще удавалось пронести шпаргалку на экзамен к Эрику?

Ванда вздохнула и помотала головой.

— Отец никогда не пропускает такие вещи. Вообще.

— Да, но это не совсем шпаргалка, — напомнил Хэнк. — Мне нужно только написать пару предложений, это не целый лист.

— Думаешь, до тебя никто до такого не додумывался? Это не-во-змо-жно.

— А если перед уроком приклеить шпаргалку где-нибудь в классе? — предложил Чарльз.

— И сколько нам придется писать? Восемь листов мелким шрифтом?

— Но что-то же Рейвен должна знать.

— Чарльз, мы живем вместе, и, поверь, она ничего не знает. Ни одного билета. Рейвен бы хотя-бы на три вытянуть, она же не чертов вундеркинд, который без конспектов сдает на пять! Не всем так в жизни повезло!

Ксавье виновато посмотрел в пол.

— Извини, — осекся Хэнк. — Я превращаюсь в зверя, когда волнуюсь.

— Да ничего, — махнул рукой Чарльз. А потом спросил уже у Ванды, — Пометить билет тоже не вариант?

— Не, чувак, у него три комплекта, — ответил за сестру Пьетро. — Он использованные убирает.

На минуту все замолчали. Хэнк нервно топил чайный пакетик пластиковой палочкой. Благо, чтобы занять столик, достаточно было заказать по стаканчику дешевого чая. Очень бюджетно, в самый раз для студентов.

— Может вернемся к изначальному варианту? — нарушил тишину Хэнк.

— С надписями на руках? — усомнилась Ванда. — Папа уже заваливал соулмейтов, он рассказывал.

— Мы будем осмотрительнее.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Делайте как хотите, но я предупреждала.

Тут Хэнк вдруг расстегнул рукав рубашки и посмотрел на запястье.

— «Я закончила сейчас к вам спущусь» — прочитал он вслух аккуратную надпись. — Рейвен идет.

Минуты через две звякнул колокольчик входной двери, в кафе вошла Рейвен. В её глазах горели две искорки надежды. Пьетро сделал вид, что поднимает что-то с пола, Чарльз сразу отвернулся и попросил счёт, Хэнк просто уставился в чай. И только одна Ванда храбро посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Как продвигается ваш план? — спросила Рейвен, улыбаясь дрожащими кончиками губ. Ванда глубоко вдохнула, заставляя девушку взволнованно замереть.

— Рей, мы ничего не придумали.

Хэнк кашлянул и добавил:

— Есть одна идея, но плохая.

— Мне все равно, рассказывай, — быстро проговорила Рейвен.

— В общих чертах… — Хэнк посмотрел на девушку и, не выдержав её взгляда, опять отвёл глаза. — Мы собираемся пронести на экзамен прослушку. Маленький микрофончик, который будет связан с моим телефоном. Чарльз сказал, что знает, где достать.

Чарльз невесело улыбнулся.

— Мойра знает. Я просто попрошу.

— Хорошо, и что дальше? — спросила Рейвен.

— Мы с Чарльзом и Вандой будем сидеть дома с учебниками и конспектами по всей программе. Как только он задаст тебе вопрос, мы тут же начнём искать ответ, а после — я запишу его у себя на запястье. Ты посмотришь и перескажешь его Эрику.

— Ясно, — бойко кивнула Рейвен, и, не успел Хэнк порадоваться её уверенности, села, закрыв лицо руками.

— Я никогда не сдам этот чертов экзамен.

***

Если бы кто-то вздумал проводить экскурсию по их университету, то началась бы она со столовой, в которой подавали на удивление вкусный борщ — из съедобной еды только его — а закончилась бы в кабинете Эрика Леншерра, потому что все кто заходят в его кабинет — живыми не возвращаются. У него невозможно получить автомат, он не берёт взяток, ходят слухи, что он от природы не имеет родственной души, потому что нет такого человека, который бы мог ему понравиться. Единственные две пятёрки по его предмету принадлежат Чарльзу Ксавье и ещё одной девушке, выпустившейся два года назад, олимпиаднице до кончиков волос. Надо ли говорить, что оба ходили на все лекции, работали во время устного опроса и рассказали материал просто идеально.

История предмет сам по себе нелёгкий, но когда его принимает такой человек как Эрик… Сдача превращается в операцию из «миссия невыполнима».

Итак, в одиннадцать часов тринадцать минут по местному времени, в общежитии N-ГУ (этаж третий комната сорок два) Чарльз Ксавьер (13.06.2001/статус: жив/сдал на пять), Хэнк Маккой (09.11.2000/статус: жив/сдал на пять, но получил четыре), Ванда Максимофф (22.02.2000/статус: жива/сдала на три) и Пьетро Максимофф (22.02.2000/статус: мёртв изнутри/сдал на три) собрались для того, чтобы сломать систему. В это же время Рейвен почти-Маккой прибыла на назначенное место (коридор перед кабинетом) и в волнении грызла ручку, пока её пальцы заполнялись словами поддержки.

«Ты справишься» — закончила писать Ванда, и Хэнк отодвинул от неё свою руку. Рядом с её надписью уже красовалось три других записки «Мы верим в тебя» — от Чарльза, «Я всегда с тобой» — от самого Хэнка, и краткое «Всё будет заеб» от Пьетро, которому закончить своё сообщение не дал Хэнк.

— Я разложил конспекты по билетам, — сообщил Чарльз. Перед ним лежали тридцать две стопки рукописных текстов от всех четверых, занимая при этом почти всё свободное пространство.

— Окей, я проверил аппаратуру, — проговорил Хэнк, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука. — Микрофон работает. Хорошо, что от идеи с наушником мы отказались, Рейвен говорит, что одного уже спалили.

Ванда содрогнулась.

— Ужасно. Я, кстати, поговорила с парой сдавших. Говорят, он сейчас в настроении, насколько это возможно. Поставил тройку и четвёрку.

— А я сока нам налил! — крикнул из коридора Пьетро.

— Погоди, — нахмурился Хэнк, вынимая один наушник. — Ванда, как Эрик мог поставить четвёрку, если он на пересдаче выше трёх баллов не ставит?

— Четвёрка была у Джин, она с первого раза сдаёт. На прошлом экзамене была в больнице.

— Точно.

Он вздохнул и принялся что-то печатать.

— Ты там кому? — наклонилась Ванда.

— Пишу Рейвен, чтоб переложила подслушку куда-нибудь в одежду. Он сумку скажет оставить в конце класса.

— Да, точно.

Чарльз тем временем принялся подписывать что-то в их «библиотеке» конспектов. Пьетро принёс сок.

— Я купил апельсинового, так что если кто-то не пьёт апельсиновый, то пусть идёт за другим или нахуй, — протараторил он, расставляя стаканы. — Чарльз, ты что делаешь?

— Хочу подправить кое-что в ваших конспектах. Тут не совсем корректно написано…

— Не трогай мои записи! — взвизгнула Ванда. — Я сидела над ними несколько ночей, это мои дети!

— Да тут просто…

— _Я сказала не трогай._

Девушка посмотрела на Чарльза таким взглядом, что он мгновенно отсел подальше и вспомнил, что Эрик вообще-то, её биологический отец.

Минут пять они просто сидели в тишине, глотая сок и переживая за судьбу бедной Рейвен.

— Заходит, — сказал наконец Хэнк. Все мгновенно окружили его, ожидая непонятно чего. Чарльз прикусил губу.

Хэнк нахмурился, потом закрыл глаза и прерывисто выдохнул.

— Ложная тревога, ещё один человек.

— Да блять, — воскликнул Пьетро. — Сколько можно ждать? Он ещё этого будет мучить три часа.

— Если не нравится, уходи, — огрызнулся Хэнк.

— Что?

— Прости, прости. Я просто нервный.

— Я так и подумал.

Ванда закатила глаза. Чарльз допил сок, прежде чем заметил, что это был стакан Хэнка, который к напитку даже не притронулся.

Чарльз положил ему руку на плечо. Хэнк обернулся.

— Не волнуйся, она сдаст. Мы ей поможем.

Парень нервно улыбнулся, стараясь выразить благодарность.

— Спасибо.

Он снова прислушался, но сейчас следить за Рейвен было бессмысленно. Если нового студента только запустили, то её позовут ещё не скоро. Хэнк вытащил один наушник и посмотрел на Чарльза.

— Если она не сдаст, то вылетит из института. Что делать — не знаю. Хочу закончить учиться, а её родители без образования домой заставят ехать. Не смогу её отпустить, просто не смогу.

Чарльз понимающе кивнул.

— Многие не верят в соулмейтов, — продолжил Хэнк, — Но мы с ней правда как будто созданы друг для друга. Я и не хотел искать родственную душу, а потом встретил её, и понял, что никогда бы не был счастлив в таком случае.

— Это здорово, — улыбнулась Ванда.

— Спасибо.

Хэнк вернулся к прослушиванию, а остальные приготовились спасать его девушку.

— Началось, — прошептал парень, спустя минут шесть.

Чарльз напрягся. Пьетро пододвинулся ближе. Ванда забегала глазами по конспектам.

— Идёт в кабинет, — быстро сказал Хэнк. Он старался всё говорить как можно скорее, чтобы не пропустить ни слова в наушниках. — Собирается тянуть билет. Стоп. Не тянет. Он говорит ей положить вещи в конец класса.

— А микрофон где? — взволнованно спросила Ванда.

— В пенале. Всё. Идёт обратно. И… Твою ж мать!

Хэнк ударил по ноутбуку рукой, как всегда слишком резко среагировав.

— Что там? — спросил Чарльз.

— Он сказал достать только ручку, а пенал убрать!

Пьетро встал и громко выругался. Хэнк нахмурился, пытаясь расслышать что-то ещё. Ванда зашипела на брата, чтобы был тише.

— Ну как? — спросила она полушепотом.

Хэнк посидел ещё пару секунд, но после с обречённым лицом снял наушники и отложил в сторону.

— Ничего не слышно.

— А может увеличить охват?

— Не поможет, — покачал головой парень. — Это конец. Он её завалит.

— Чёрт… — выдохнул Чарльз. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— А она не может записать номер билета на руке? — задал логичный вопрос Пьетро. Ванда с надеждой посмотрела на Хэнка, но тот только вздохнул:

— Можно, но если Эрик заметит, то всё поймёт, и заставит сдавать, сложив перед ним руки.

— Это как пытаться обыграть акинатора… — покивал Пьетро.

— Кого? — не понял Хэнк.

— Такое приложение, угадывающее твоих персонажей.

— Блин, ты можешь побыть серьезным хоть немного?! — вспыхнула Ванда.

— А ты можешь прекратить вести себя как надзирательница? — парировал Пьетро.

Они чуть было не подрались, но ссору остановил Хэнк.

— Есть!

— Что? — практически синхронно спросили близнецы.

— Номер билета есть!

Хэнк посмотрел на них, сияя от счастья.

— Она написала его на листке и после припечатала рукой! Номер отпечатался.

— Какой номер? — быстрее всех сориентировался Чарльз.

— Двенадцать.

Ксавьер быстро пробежал взглядом лежащие перед ним стопки и выудил нужную.

— Давай руку, — потребовал он. — Я напишу.

Они действовали как по алгоритму, как будто всю жизнь только и занимались тем, что давали Рейвен списывать. Хэнк сидел, раскатав рукава рубашки для удобства, Чарльз писал на одной его руке (конспект), Ванда на другой (даты, которые могут потребоваться по теме), а Пьетро живо переворачивал листы тетради и диктовал обоим одновременно.

— Чёрт, место кончается, там много ещё? — спросил Чарльз спустя пять минут.

— Не очень, — быстро ответил Пьетро. — Ванда, девятнадцать-сорок три, пятое июля — двадцать третье августа. Курская битва. Чарльз. «…стала переломным моментом в ходе войны».

— Готово, — выкрикнула Ванда, — Много ещё?

— Что дальше? — одновременно с ней спросил Чарльз.

Пьетро сунул ему тетрадь, с выделенными маркером строками и продолжил диктовать сестре.

— У неё примерно минута, — предупредил Хэнк, который следил за часами всё это время.

— Погоди немного… — кинул Пьетро. — Ванда, давай быстрее.

— Сам бы попробовал, раз такой умный, — огрызнулась девушка. — Записала, что дальше?

— Три даты осталось, пиши…

— Время, — предупредил Хэнк.

— Да заткнись ты, — одновременно сказали близнецы. Чарльз усмехнулся. Секундная стрелка сделала последний круг и…

— Всё! — выкрикнула Ванда.

— Да!

— Больше никогда не буду писать, моя рука просто отваливается.

Хэнк пробежал глазами записи, чтобы убедиться, что всё читаемо.

— Думаете, она успела переписать? — спросил он.

— Не факт, что даже прочитать успела, — пожал плечами Пьетро. — Но на тройку точно сдаст.

Хэнк облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Чёрт, ребята… Спасибо вам огромное. Реально.

— Не за что, друг, — хлопнул его по плечу Чарльз. — Мы, кстати, успеем дойти до кабинета и встретить её.

— Я возьму конфеты, — бодро сказал Хэнк, застёгивая рукава рубашки, и скрывая тем самым улики.

— Окей, встретимся там.

— Ладно.

— Шоколадно.

— _Пьетро…_

***

— Что-то она долго, — взволнованно сказал Хэнк, нервно сжимая и разжимая бедную коробку конфет.

— Это хороший знак, — попытался успокоить его Чарльз. — Значит есть, о чем говорить.

— Или её уже нет в живых, — пожал плечами Пьетро. — Такой вариант тоже возможен.

Ванда тихонько подошла к двери и приложила ухо.

— Слышно что-нибудь? — спросил брат.

— Заткнись, — шепнула ему девушка, и, немного погодя, добавила: — Слышно. Спрашивает даты.

— И как?

Тут Чарльз зажал Пьетро рот. Тот возмутился и начал вертеться.

— Тогда молчи, — попросил Ксавьер.

Парень согласно покивал. Чарльз отпустил его. Все посмотрели на Ванду.

— Курская битва. Назвала.

Хэнк улыбнулся.

— Осада Ленинграда. Назвала только конец.

Ванда нахмурилась, прислушиваясь получше.

— Что там? — не выдержал Хэнк.

— Он говорит что-то про ошибки. Ага. Сказал, что если следующее назовёт правильно, то может быть свободна.

— А если нет? — заволновался парень.

— Не сказал.

— Будет ещё свободнее, — пошутил Пьетро. Ксавьер тихонько толкнул его локтем.

— Тш-ш-ш, — зашипела Ванда. — Дата. Первое упоминание Москвы. Что?!

— Это не та тема, — воскликнул Хэнк.

— Мы, блять, знаем, — взмахнула руками Ванда.

— Может она сама назовёт, — предположил Чарльз. — Простая же дата.

— Не назовёт… — покачал головой Хэнк. — Точно не назовёт.

— Твою мать.

Ванда не отходила от двери.

— Она говорит, что сейчас вспомнит.

— Не вспомнит, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Точно не вспомнит.

— Хватит ныть, — воскликнул Пьетро. — Чарльз, какая дата?

— Что? — не понял Ксавьер.

— Год мне скажи. Когда эту Москву создали?

— В сорок седьмом, — нахмурился парень. Пьетро закатил глаза, и он поправился: — Тысяча сто сорок седьмой. Хотя это только первое упоминание, а появилась она раньше…

Пьетро не дослушал, схватил какие-то бумаги с подоконника, распахнул дверь кабинета и, введя всех в шок, кинулся внутрь.

— Пап! — выкрикнул он. — То есть, мистер Леншерр…

Эрик поднял на него угрожающий взгляд. Пьетро съёжился, но не отступил.

— Мистер Леншерр, там это… Помощь ваша нужна.

— Пьетро, — жёстко сказал Эрик. — Выйди из кабинета.

— Да нет, реально…

— Пьетро, сейчас же.

Пьетро в ответ сунул ему кипу каких-то бумаг, которые (он поздно понял) были оставлены кем-то из сдающих, и, вероятно, не принадлежали кому-то из них четверых.

— Миссис Кей просила заполнить документы, это очень срочно.

Бумаги посыпались вниз и опрокинули чернильницу, оставив на рукаве Эрика пятно. Пьетро добился своего, отец немного отвлёкся.

Не переставая болтать какую-то ерунду про учебные планы, перенос сессий и чрезвычайно важные документы, он краем глаза глянул на Рейвен. Та сидела в таком же замешательстве, как и профессор. Пьетро слегка пнул её под партой. Рейвен недоуменно посмотрела ему в глаза. Пьетро взглядом указал под парту. На полу _откуда-то_ появилась забытая студентом шпаргалка с одной-единственной датой.

Тем временем Эрик наконец сориентировался, за плечи развернул сына в сторону двери, и, пообещав позднее поговорить, выгнал из аудитории.

— Тысяча сто сорок седьмой, — уверенно ответила Рейвен, как только за парнем захлопнулась дверь.

Эрик раздражённо стрелял глазами, приводя свой стол в первоначальный порядок. Рейвен немного подождала, и повторила ответ.

Эрик взглянул на неё так, что по спине девушки побежали мурашки.

— Если вы думаете, что я не понял, зачем вы устроили эту клоунаду, то вы ошибаетесь.

Он встал и взял с доски тряпку, чтобы вытереть чернила. Рейвен заметила, что его ладони почти полностью синие.

— Я знаю, какие слухи ходят обо мне в институте, — продолжил он, — Но, кто бы что не говорил, у меня есть принцип. Не пойман — не вор.

Рейвен на мгновение замерла, понимая, что это значит. Огромная волна облегчения прокатилась по её телу.

— Поэтому, — он снова сел на место и вперил в неё взгляд. — Я не удалю вас с экзамена. Просто задам ещё одну дату.

— Спасибо! — воскликнула Рейвен. Она хоть и была уверена, что не сможет ответить, оценила знак невиданной щедрости преподавателя.

— Назовите мне, пожалуйста, год крещения Руси. Самая простая дата.

Эрик не отводил от неё взгляд, справедливо опасаясь, что она захочет подглядеть где-нибудь ответ.

— Ну… Сейчас, я помню…

Рейвен запаниковала.

— Тогда назовите, пожалуйста.

— Да-да. Я вообще-то её знаю, но бывает так, что самое очевидное из головы вылетает.

Эрик её тона не оценил и потянулся за красной ручкой. «Всё пропало» — с горечью подумала Рейвен.

И вдруг на лбу у профессора проступили три неровные цифры.

***

— Я сдала! Сдала! — визг счастливой Рейвен разнёсся по школе до верхних этажей. Хэнк подхватил её на руки и заключил в объятия.

— Поверить не могу, что у меня, тройка! Спасибо вам всем большое! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!

Рейвен выпуталась из рук сияющего Хэнка и по очереди обняла Ванду с Пьетро. Около последнего она остановилась.

— Это было просто… Я в шоке, как тебе хватило смелости так влететь! Я твоя должница до конца дней!

— Да ладно, у меня просто талант к убалтыванию людей, почему бы им не воспользоваться? — не без гордости проговорил Пьетро.

— А конспекты Ванды это что-то!

Рейвен улыбнулась подруге.

— Я даже вспомнила что-то сама из твоих записей, это гипноз?

— Нет, просто я ведьма, — улыбнулась Ванда.

— Спасибо тебе ещё раз.

Девушка оглядела коридор в поисках Ксавье, но того нигде не было.

— А где Чарльз? — удивленно спросила она.

— В туалете, сейчас вернётся, — ответил Пьетро. — Стоял-стоял, а потом вдруг так подорвался, как будто съел что-то несвежее.

— Фу, братец, — толкнула его Ванда. — Между прочим, без Чарльза мы бы с Москвой не сориентировались.

— Ты бы вылетела из института, а мы провели день без порции познавательных фактов, — согласился Пьетро.

— Кстати, вы не поверите, что! — вспомнила Рейвен дату на лбу Эрика. Друзья с интересом посмотрели на неё.

***

Чарльз стоял в туалете возле зеркала, вспоминая стадии принятия. У него на лбу красовалось корявое «988» с девяткой не в ту сторону, которое он написал через зеркало минуту назад. Если верить стадиям, у него сейчас должен быть гнев. Или хотя бы отрицание.

Но пока он тёр надпись синей от чернил ладонью, в его голове маячила только одна мысль, близкая к шоку.

_Какого хрена профессор Леншерр мой соулмейт?_

И ещё:

_Кто в двадцать первом веке держит на столе чернильницу?!_


End file.
